Another Look
by Ikasury
Summary: So Izanami-no-Okami just kicked it, you're feeling great, all your buddies survived, you got that whole 'ture ending' happiness going... wait, you have to leave tomorrow... why not sit back for now and enjoy one last look at the Midnight Channel...-click-
1. Channel 00

Another Look…

What happens when the gang tries looking at the midnight channel, again, after Izanami-no-Okami is defeated… makes no sense, but it's the goddess' last joke.

**A/N:** so i've been listening to nothing but pendulum and i decided to finally beat P4 after not playing it in almost 2yrs T.T saddness... so did the whole 'good' 'true' ending... lulz... honestly i think the thing i liked the best was the boss, totally kicked ass... anywho... so was wondering the net, then found my favorite trope site, for kicks, and found P4 has an abriged series, me totally WTF? O.O! so has to read... i litterally fell out of my chair laughing... i have the bruise to prove it... so for wateva reason, i gotz inspired to writes this, the omg skeleton draft is in my note book, since i can't trust the digital medium anymore cause i lost my one true lov- er, i mean my flashdrive -.-

so without anymore BS, and yes Naoto someone did say 'girls' and yes we all know your- -gets shot at- o.O umm...

**Dis: **I LOVE YOU ATLUS! YES THIS REQUIRES ALL CAPS, BECAUSE ATLUS BRINGS THE 'US' THE AMAZINGNESS THAT IS SMT... THANK ALL THE GODS AND SATAN THAT YOU EXIST XD

xX**SPOILERS-ALERT**Xx just so you know -.-

Enjoy!

* * *

_***click* Channel 00**_

"Heey~!" came a squeal from the back of the group as they were heading towards the exit after defeating the 'evil' goddess of lies, "I got a great idea!" was it weird that the former pop-idol was bouncing on the balls of her feet and looking at them like she had stars in her eyes?

"Uh…" about half of them got out, including their leader before the bubbly maroon haired girl continued…

"What if we watched the midnight channel again," her grinned eerily, "Ya know, for old times' sake?"

Again, the team just stared at her like she was on a sugar high, which in a way she was, data overload or something.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" she grinned wide enough to cause her eyes to close as she latched onto their leader's arm, "Before Senpai here leaves us for good, one last good shout out!"

A slightly grim atmosphere filled the studio area at the impending 'doom' that none of them wanted to face.

"Well," Yosuke scratched the back of his head, "I guess it couldn't hurt…"

"Yea," Chie looked at him with a grim face, "I suppose we could try it?"

"Why not?" Yukiko said to her two friends, then looking at the rest and then her eyes finally landing on their fearless leader, "I mean, it's as good excuse as any to have one last 'party' before he goes."

"Score!" Rise said as she jumped from the white haired boy's arm to hug the dark haired girl around the shoulder, "See, not a bad idea eh?" she said looking at the three that had yet to say anything.

"Uh…" Kanji rubbed the back of his neck, "S'okay, dun see how it'd be all that bad, right Senpai?"

The naturally grey haired young man just seemed to shrug at Kanji's look, about as unsure as he was.

"This is preposterous," Naoto said under her breath as she pushed up her glasses. All eyes turned to their shortest member, even if she was in pumps, and she just gave them that 'detective' look she always had when logic said she was right, "We just defeated Izanami-no-Okami, we cleared the fog, destroyed the window…" eyebrows rose but they didn't seem to be getting it, she openly sighed, "Wouldn't that mean there **IS** no Midnight channel anymore?"

"Oh…" group pondering went around.

"Well we could try doing it here?" Teddie raised his fluffy bear paw, looking around the group, "I mean, it might not work in your world, but something's gotta work in this world, right?"

"Oh my god, Teddie, you're a genius!" The former pop idol immediately latched onto the bear, nuzzling into his soft fur, inciting a glare from Kanji, since the punk never got to touch the soft fur.

"I am?" his big glass eyes seemed almost watery, before he grinned closing them, "That's right baby, Teddie has all the answers!" the next moment had Teddie being pushed as he fell over on his ass as Rise let him go.

"How about it Senpai?" she looked to their leader, as if now they still needed his approval.

The quiet boy just smiled a half grin and nodded his consent.

"Wahoo!" Rise jumped up squealing again. Other forms of approval went about the group, but as they turned to the 'Detective Prince' it was obvious she did not agree.

"What's wrong Naoto?" Kanji said to her right, slight dusting on his face, conveniently covered by his glasses, and her own ignoring of it.

"This still won't work," she was in that 'detective' mode again, arm up holding her chin and pondering, "First off we don't have a TV…"

Teddie tapped his foot, and the three stacked TVs they used to leave popped up, "You were saying?"

"I don't think we can all see those," Chie said looking at the old tube-style sets curiously.

"Yea Ted, got anything, ya know," Yosuke made an odd gesture with his hands, "Bigger?"

"Hmm," the blue bear seemed to be pondering again, he did it for long enough that the crew seemed to just lean in on him, curious what he was going to do. Suddenly he popped up, "I got it!" he slammed his fist down into his paw, and the sudden gesture had the team leaning back in surprise. He gave them all an odd grin, before tapping his foot again, harder they noticed, and for a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly the whole studio area started to shake violently, and then the floor in the back area just exploded, and a wall of TVs just shot up in front of them. The bear grinned widely, "Tadaa!" the wall behind him was a good ten by ten stacked of tube-style TVs, while still older then what the team was expecting, these ones were at least three times the size of the three-stack they were used to.

"Umm…" Yosuke just stared, "Yea, I-I think that'll work Ted…"

"Heehee," The bear openly grinned while the team just stared.

Naoto just blinked at the wall of TVs, before shaking her head, "That still doesn't mean we'll pick up anything," she looked around the group, "Like with the rest of the rumor, the conditions needed for the midnight channel to work?"

"Oh yea," Chie said while tapping her chin, "How its gotta be raining…"

"And you need to be alone," Yukiko to the girl's right finished her sentence.

"No problem!" All eyes turned to Rise as she had that bright grin on again, "We can't get the signal the 'normal' way, we'll just try another way!"

The team just stared at her a moment, before a cobalt brow rose and Naoto just had to ask, "And how do you propose we do that, Rise-san?"

"Easy!" she practically squealed out. In the next moment Kanzeon mystically appeared behind the idol, its hands obscuring the girl's eyes, "I'll just plug Kanzeon in, and she'll pick up anything we want to see!" the cumulative looks of surprise around the group was nothing compared to the satellite dish Kanzeon used as a head just tilting down and staring at her obviously demented master, the look was obviously an 'are you crazy?' look.

"Ah… But, that doesn't," Naoto's eye was definitely twitching at the lack of logic, let alone common sense, stating that there was no way this could work. Suddenly a light seemed to envelop the girl, and when it dissipated she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to her left she was rather surprised to see Yamato-Takeru. She blinked grey eyes a moment before getting the feeling her persona was trying to tell her to just let it go. The girl sighed deeply before adjusting her cap, "Alright."

At her admittance, it seemed like some sort of cue, as a light seemed to envelop everyone else and all their persona seemed to appear on their own. In front of her, to Rise and Kanzeon's left Kamui seemed to pop up and do a little jig spreading its large yellow claws as Teddie joined it. To the idol's right Suzuka Gongen seemed to take Amaterasu's hand and the two set their respective weapons down and sat down behind Chie and Yukiko, leaving their 'owners' rather confused. Chie and Yukiko seemed to just shrug before the kung-fu obsessed girl did the same as her persona, taking the Amagi heiress by the hand and just heading over to a spot they could see the TVs from, in front of their much larger persona and sitting down. Yosuke, watching the scene, seemed to just sigh a moment before being lifted up in the air by Susano-o and perched on his fiery haired persona's blue shoulder, he then sat down casually to Suzuka Gongen's left before tossing Yosuke to land on his face in front of Chie, getting a snicker from the two girls and their respective persona. Their leader seemed to just smirk at the team's antics before taking a seat to Yukiko's right, the persona from him that seemed to answer his call right now was Izanagi-no-Okami, which walked casually towards the wall of TVs, setting a hand on the end of the wall as all the screens seemed to blip on. The grey larger-than-average Persona seemed to just shoo both Rise and Teddie away from the front of the screens, along with their persona. The quartet seemed to shrug and take a seat on the other side of the TVs, Kanzeon taking a seat to the side behind Rise as Kamui just leaned on her, with Teddie and Rise practically bouncing on a sugar high in front of them.

When Naoto felt the hand of Yamato-Takeru leave her shoulder, she looked back and saw that her human-sized persona, the smallest of the bunch, had flown off and sat rather comfortably on Rokuten Maoh's, the largest of all the persona present, broad shoulder. She found the action weird a moment, before looking away ignoring the light heat she could feel on her cheeks.

"Uh…" She looked to her right, seeing Kanji with his face looking up like he always seemed to be, "Guess we oughta take our seats as well," His hand closest to her seemed to twitch a moment, as if he wanted to do something, before he just shoved them both in his pockets before tilting his head in the direction of the TVs with an odd lopsided grin on his face. Naoto looked and saw that Rokuten Maoh had sat in the middle of the semi-circle of persona, taking up the most space, almost like as much as it could, but sitting down with its legs crossed, and its sword set in its lap. Its large flame colored head was turned towards them, along with Yamato-Takeru's long pointed one; she noticed his sward was also placed in the large red persona's lap, as if he trusted it there. Kanji's persona she could easily ignore the obvious disgruntled look of impatience on his face, hell all the persona and their partners were looking their way, all of them she could ignore. It was her own, with his long pointed face that she couldn't, he tilted his head in a certain way she was sure was saying, 'coming or what?', The cobalt haired girl couldn't help the almost childish pout rising on her face, as she copied Kanji's earlier action and shoved her hands in her pockets and started walking forward to take a seat in front of her tiny and his massive persona. It took a few moments, but she could easily hear him following her.

It seemed when they all finally sat down, in as much of a semi-circle as their large persona would allow, everyone was ready to watch whatever they were about to tune into. Starting from the far left was Yosuke sitting senza with a disgruntled look on his face, Susano-o obviously grinning smugly behind him with his arms crossed. Next to him was Suzuka Gongen who was leaning back lounging, with a hand partially obscuring her mouth in a 'laughing' style, with Chie doing the same in front of her, a bit more obviously. Next to the dark blonde was Yukiko who was holding her stomach in a full on laughing fit, with one hand gripping their Leader's arm tightly for support, behind them was Amaterasu's shinning featureless self, both hands before her mouth in a laughing style, but being far more subtle then the cocky armor clad white haired woman next to her. Next to the shining goddess was the towering form of Rokuten Maoh with both legs and arms crossed, as he tilted his head almost bored, with Yamato-Takeru sitting comfortably on his shoulder, both persona's swords sitting in the flame colored giant's lap, as their 'masters' sat rather uncomfortably in front of his large form. It was about a good ten feet away from Kanji's right that Teddie sat, with Rise next to him, they had somehow managed to get his bear head off and filled it with popcorn from god-knows-where. The Human form of Teddie sitting cross-legged with his bear suit off to his waist sharing the 'head' full of popcorn between his lap and Rise's, while the two information gathering persona seemed to just sit casually, with Kamui leaning on Kanzeon as she sat on her side. All eyes were on the ten by ten screens in front of them, with Izanagi-no-Okami standing to the far left side a few feet from Kanzeon, his hand on the wall of TVs, waiting for a sign from his master to continue.

Looking around, seeing that the whole team was settled in, the grey haired teen finally looked at his grey clad persona, the one he had used to defeat Izanami-no-Okami, now patiently waiting to do something none of them thought possible, copy her ability. He didn't know how it was going to work, or what they were going to see, but whatever happened, happened. They had been through so much together, suffered, grown, and loved together; this would be just another thing they could enjoy together. With a slight smirk on his lips he nodded to his equally silent persona, he nodded back before turning to the screens as they all blipped up showing black and white circles as if tuning in until something finally showed up on the screen…

* * *

**A/N: **i already has the next chap... but i kinda wanna see how this pans out, plus i wanna write the next one after... this just makes me so happy for whatever reason... to be writing again... and about SMT stuff, god i love SMT -nuzzles Raiho doll-

bonus points to those that know what Raiho is!

and btw, a lot of crack stuffs gonna happen, just cause there's really no logical explination to how the midnight channel's even working, but they have Izanagi-no-Okami, so yea... that's gotta work right? i mean they BS this kinda stuff all the time at the end of- -bullets go flying over head- O.o ano...

i'd love to have a picture of that though, them all with their persona out and just chillin... i love the persona and shadows a bit more then the actual characters, is that bad? .-.

Comments, Questions, Opposing Views?

btw, for those looking for romance... uh... lets just say this is very, very, very general x.x

TILL NEXT! -waves like on crack- Sayounara, Mina! XD

-Ikasury


	2. Channel 02

**A/N:** well that's depressing... no one wants to say anything T.T i blame this on the media...

anywho, here's the other one i promised, working on the next, and just to give a shout-out to a lovely story that kinda got me inspired to go back to my writings: **Persona 4: Simulacrum** by **zephyran** a truly epic story, both in size and depth, if you have the time to spare, give it a look, it'll make you want to write too :3

**Dis:** blah blah blah ATLUS is amazing... study up on your SMT... yadda yadda

enjoy!

* * *

_***click* Channel 02**_

_**Fzzzzt…**_ _"Hey, is it on?" on the screen the lower part of a hand was obscuring half of it, similar to what happens when someone tries adjusting an active camera. _

"Pst, hey Teddie," Kanji leaned as far over as he could towards the bear, subtle was not in his make up, so of course he was failing rather miserably in his attempts to get the bear's attention and be quiet at the same time. He had a genius plan to finally get to pet the soft blue bear fur, "Mind if you pass over some of that popcorn?" the dubious smirk on his face was not helping.

"Uhh, sure!" The bear in a human form gave a cheerier then average look as he held up the bear-head full of popcorn.

"Shh!" came from Chie, as the others were trying to watch what was on the screen.

"_Ahh, there we go…" the hand seemed to adjust it some more, obscuring most of the view._

"_So got it up yet?" this was a different voice, slightly huskier then the first one, which sounded distinctly more feminine._

"_Of course," as the hand was removed a veritable bounty of cleavage was set in its place; apparently whoever was adjusting the camera was in fact female, and very close to the camera. _

"Alright!" it was obviously Yosuke's voice, which was quickly replied with a distinct kick to the side of the head if the shoe imprint meant anything.

"You pervert!" Chie's unmistakably harsh voice accompanied the boy's pleas of pain.

The remainder of the group wore similar looks of astonishment, none though as stricken as Yukiko's.

"Oh my god…" were her only words before her greatest fears showed on screen.

_Leaning back from the camera, a young woman in a large frilly red dress, reminiscent of 'Princess Yukiko', who also had long straight black hair and dark eyes, wore a victorious grin as she pulled up a fluffed fan to her face before clearing her throat._

"Oh my god…" it seemed to click in Chie's head as she repeated her best friend's words, and had the same stricken look shared by the black haired girl and their grey haired leader.

"Ha!" Yosuke, who was ignoring the possibility of brain damage, pointed at the screen, "I thought those looked familiar!" even in her stricken state of mind, Chie's mighty foot met with the side of Hanamura's face.

"Here ya go Kanji~!" Teddie had gotten up and handed a bowl, summoned from parts unknown, and filled it with popcorn, handing it to the bleach haired punk and thwarting his plans of getting to touch the mythic 'Teddie fur'. The punk shot the bear a dirty look before taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth.

"This serves to be fascinating," Naoto stated offhandedly to the punk's left, dainty hand absentmindedly grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl in his hands and popping a piece of superheated corn into her tiny mouth. No, she was not being smug, not at all.

Kanji just stared at the diminutive girl next to him a moment before shrugging and looking back to the screen, "Yup, should be good," he popped a piece in his mouth, "'Specially since… we… missed this part…" chewing while he talked was a bad habit of his, especially when he was nervous.

This was good, since it gave Naoto confidence he wouldn't notice the slight smirk on her face.

"_This is Princess Yukiko here," the dark haired young 'woman' on the screen said in a teasing voice, "Here to bring you the follow up of Yukiko's castle 'Search for my prince charming!'" she gave a squeally giggle, and it seemed another was joining her off screen as well._

"OH… MY… GOD!" Chie had gone into some kind of panic mode as she was now shaking a catatonic Yukiko, "Its attack of Shadow!Yukiko all over again!" what the others failed to realize while staring at her like she'd gone insane, or just eating popcorn and watching the show like Kanji, Naoto and Rise, was that since the 'traumatic' fight against the Amagi Heiress' shadow-self, Chie had gained an abhorrent fear of fire. Since that was one of the first 'real' fights she had had, and since the red wearing girl seemed to love using the kung-fu enthusiast's weakness against her, especially during _**that **_fight, watching the 'follow up show' was bringing back flashbacks of _**that**_ fight. To best accentuate this fear, all any of them had to do was look up passed Chie and see Suzuka Gongen, who was no longer weak to fire, shivering in what looked like fear, as she shied away from Amaterasu for the first moment since they were all summoned.

The fire type Goddess persona seemed oblivious to this as she could only be assumed to be ardently watching the screen, or she was unconscious… could persona become unconscious?

Susano-o certainly liked the woman-warrior leaning his way, so he may not have cared so much.

_The Yukiko imposter winked at the screen, "And the results are __**reeeeeaaalllly**__ juicy," she giggled again, then flung her hand out with her fan and the camera panned to show a black screen. Then the 'princess'' voice came over disembodied on the screen, "Presenting my prince charmings…"_

"Did she just say 'Charmings'?" Yukiko seemed to find this moment to find her voice, as all anyone was doing was staring at the screen intently like waiting for the winner of some game show.

"Heh," Rise snickered on her side next to Teddie, "Who knew Yukiko-senpai~ was such a two timer? Hehe"

Naoto and Kanji were furiously eating popcorn, completely enraptured by the screen, after all this was the first time they got to see anything like the shadow versions of their senpai. So what if they were possibly 'enjoying' this 'torment' just a bit…

_The black screen flashed two spot lights simultaneously on both sides of the screen, unfortunately that only provided silhouettes of the two 'contestants', which didn't tell anyone all that much. Although, from the two figures one thing could be distinctly determined…_

"Hey, why's that one look like'a girl?" was Kanji's input as he glanced over to the group of his senpai. Yukiko never came off to him as someone that was bi, he oughta know, since after that whole fiasco with… uh…

"He's right," Naoto was getting into that 'detective' mode again, as she narrowly eyed the group to her left, all of them wearing the same stricken red pale faces. Well, most of them, Yosuke had a twinkle in his eyes that the detective prince could only assume was 'hope' in that there'd be something perverted involving two women soon.

Rise snorted, "Hehe, yea, if Naoto-kun can tell, I think it ought to be obvious to the rest of us... hehe," The idol could not help the small jab. As much as she loved the girl, she was a cross-dresser, so of course if anyone could tell, their bifauxnen would. The cobalt haired girl shot the bubbly girl a look; she knew exactly what Rise was doing.

"_And here they are~," There was a distinct giggle and almost skip in the onscreen Yukiko's voice, as with the lights turning on all the way, the two figures stepped forward. The one on the left was a grey haired young man, topless, in studded leather pants, at least two wrapped belts, wrist belts, a black collar and hefty combat boots. He had a smug and dare-they-say-it downright sexy look on his smirking face and in his burning grey eyes. To his left was a woman, yes woman, with bobbed dark blonde hair, and what can only be properly described as a leather spider-web-one-piece, since it started as a thick choker and spider-webbed down, covering the essentials, and stopping at about two inches from being too indecent for TV, like that mattered here, and below those were a pair of spiked knee-high boots, with matching gloves that held on to a cat 'o nine tails like a whip, and to top it all off, literally, was a leather biker hat, with the brim right above shaggy bangs barely concealing smoldering brown eyes and a devious grin._

The team was rightfully stunned into silence.

Well except Rise, she was completely fine with all this as she stated simply, "Somebody likes leather!"

This only opened the floor for more comments.

"Why does he look like a male stripper and I look like a biker-dominatrix?" Chie's brown eyes were visibly twitching as she was clinching and unclenching her hands in front of her. For some reason, it wasn't the fact that she was being 'obviously' placed in a male category that was troubling, but her dress, and even then it was just the taste, not really the outfit itself.

Yosuke snorted, covering the lower half of his face, and the trail of blood coming out of his nose, "I dunno," he coughed, "Might have something to do with that whole banana-headed Dominatrix you called your 'shadow'?" he couldn't help it, the reminder was sending him into a fit of laughter, along with his persona.

"YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN!" enter a drop kick from a very red in the face, and pissed off beyond all reason, Chie. The burnt orange haired boy went flying face first into the large hand of his persona, who only really did it to stop him from hitting one of the TVs, as Susano-o was still snickering. It didn't last long, as Suzuka Gongen had miraculously picked up her Naginata and was holding it threatening towards his throat, while Amaterasu was futily trying to pull her back.

Their grey-haired leader was quick to hide his snickering at the comment nor make any of his own.

Various eyebrows from the younger ones rose at this whole dilemma, and assuming those four wouldn't say a word, all their eyes went to the only other person who had been present at the time, Teddie. The blonde in the bear suit turned around to see three- no four, since Yukiko was also curious, pairs of eyes staring at him questioningly at the whole debacle going on between Chie and Yosuke. His eyes looked clueless as he merely mumbled, "Kuma?" to himself.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" and suddenly a flying Yosuke met face-to-face with one very confused Teddie. Kamui at least had the sense to back away, only to be grabbed by Kanzeon and pulled out of the way as the duo went flying from the impact of one very furious Chie's galactic punt.

At the sight of a heaving red faced Chie, and Suzuka Gongen holding Susano-o in a headlock since Amaterasu confiscated her Naginata, everyone else decided to keep their mouths shut, for now, and all eyes went back to the screen. Yosuke very trepidatiously made his way back to his seat after waking up on top of an 'out' Teddie.

Izanagi-no-Okami just sighed deeply, because he knew what was going to happen next on this game-show-channel; somebody was going to get their 'prize', whether they were ready for it or not.

"_I can think of no one better to be my prince charmings, the man who saved us all," the Yukiko on screen waved her left hand over to the grey haired doppelganger of their leader behind her to her left, "And my dearest, strong sweet best friend," her other arm waved to the scantily clad, yet frightful looking woman to her right. 'Sweet' was certainly not the right word here. The dark haired young woman on the screen gave a sultry smile, "And now it's time to go back to my 'cage' with these two, and enjoy my own little 'prize'," as the words left her lips, the man and woman behind her stepped forward and seemed to grab the 'princess' around from behind and equally grope to the young woman's obvious delight._

_Their leader's doppelganger grabbed the young woman around the waist, hand none-too-subtly heading south, while his face leaned closer and nibbled on her left ear._

_The Chie doppelganger came around the right, far-too-obviously grabbing the woman around the chest, and fisting one of her breast with a sneer on her face as she licked Yukiko's jaw line._

_The woman in the middle just moaned and giggled on the screen._

"Oh my god, turn it off!" Chie mouthed, the only one of the 'real' trio who had found their voice, the other two simply stared with the same stricken look the dark blonde had, and maybe a bit of a blush, as they watched mirror-images of their selves essentially make-out on camera.

"Hell no, this is getting interesting," surprisingly it was Rise that said that, then again it's Rise, that's not all that surprising. Off to the side, surprisingly, Naoto and Kanji simply nodded their heads absentmindedly as they were eating from the bowl of popcorn sitting between them, perhaps staring a tad '_too_' intently. What they probably didn't realize was that Yamato-Takeru and Rokuten Maoh were staring just as intently, if that meant anything. So the quartet was either actually interested in the armature smut going on onscreen or their minds shut down long ago, who knew…

"O-okay, y-you can turn it off now…" Surprisingly, this was Yosuke, directing his look to Izanagi-no-Okami, who just seemed to tilt his grey head staring at the screen, as if nothing was wrong and was simply watching another program. Dark brown eyes twitched, "Seriously dude, change the channel!" it was insulting enough that he wasn't up there making out with a hot chick, but to see Chie and Yukiko going at it with their leader on a big-ass ten-by-ten TVs screen… it was definitely a low blow.

Izanagi-no-Okami seemed to 'blink', shaking its head then looking away from the screen at Yosuke's plea. He tilted his head a moment, perhaps a moment too long as clothing, or what little there was, was starting to be removed, before raising his left hand and clicking the 'NEXT' button on a remote it seemed to have grabbed from cathulu-knows-where. The 'hot' screen blipped out and the screen went black before fuzzing out.

"What the fuck?" all junior eyes turned to Chie, since it seemed she was the only one who had the comprehensive function to speak. The dark haired girl next to her just seemed to be blushing the extent of a ruby, while the boy next to her was frozen in what could only be described as a 'shocked' look.

"What transpired before I joined this team?" was Naoto's added offhand question; she normally had a lot of respect for her seniors, so to see something… like _that_… was… well… She couldn't quite describe in any decent word other then 'odd'.

A snort from her right, "That's what I'd like to know," Rise munched on some popcorn from Teddie's head-bowl, "'Cause it certainly wasn't that kinky when I joined?" her light brown eyes traveled to the punk next to the midget, "Hey Kanji, did we seriously miss all the good stuff?" for some reason something completely perverted coming out of Rise Kujikawa's mouth wasn't weird at all. Then again, when one's shadow-domain is a strip club, what could they expect from the former-idol.

"Huh?" the large punk blushed an interesting shade, that both younger girls seemed to zero in on, "Uh," he coughed trying to ignore their intent looks, "N-nothing, seriously, nothing I know about!" he had his hands up in a defensive position when the two shorter girls just gave him disbelieving looks.

All eyes turned to Yukiko when they heard her snort. The dark haired girl, while mortified at the reminder of her own 'shadow-domain' and self, was distracted by something enough to incite a laughing, or snickering, fit from her. Before anyone could ask, she pointed out past her at the fumbling Kanji and intently 'staring' Naoto, well more so above them.

All eyes turned to see Yamato-Takeru standing on Rokuten Maoh's shoulder; arms crossed and foot tapping. So from its stance and the 'look' on its long pointed face it was obvious the diminutive persona was 'interrogating' the much, much, much larger persona. Of course the look on the larger flame colored persona's more expressive face seemed to say it all. If the big guy wasn't already red, they were sure it'd be blushing right now.

Rise snorted. She and Kanzeon sensing something from the mental patterns of their comrades the two weren't going to say, yet. The older part of the team seemed to calm down enough to join Yukiko in her snickering, being best shown by Suzuka Gongen leaning over, obviously laughing, while she smacked Amaterasu on the back, as both the Goddess and the God she held still in a head lock were also giggling at the ironically mimicking quartet.

Both Naoto and Yamato-Takeru seemed to sense a joke at their expense since, as one, the two moved to look over at the crowd of snickering individuals. The cobalt haired girl raised a brow at them all, she didn't like being in the dark about anything, and since she was the last member to join the investigating team, she'd never admit this out loud, but she often felt left out because she obviously missed so much. As if her own stunted social skills weren't enough, since she missed most of the memorable events, even the embarrassing ones, there was always something she couldn't talk to them about. Like what they'd just seen, she didn't get most of it, only that it dealt with something that happened _**LONG**_ before she arrived, and in some way, that infuriated her. Now Kanji was hiding something about the going ons before her and Rise joined, and was all embarrassed about it, then all these weird actions. Okay, Naoto Shirogane was confused, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone, so she just opted to sit down roughly crossing her arms… even she was smart enough to realize that was a very childish action, but she didn't care.

Everyone else got a good laugh as Yamato-Takeru mimicked the girl-in-man's-clothing's actions right as she did it, obviously those two were much more alike than anyone else had realized.

"Umm," Teddie looked at the group, his finger to his chin, "Teddie's got a question?" he raised his hand like a four-year-old, "Is what happened up there what it means to 'score a hot stud?' like what Yukiko-Chan said when she first went on the midnight channel?" the laughing immediately stopped, as by some act of Kami, Teddie suddenly found a fan in his face. The poor bear, struck by such a sudden attack, fell back seemingly unconscious. Kamui seemed to glance down at its owner, raising one paw, before the sound of Amaterasu drawing her sword caused the round persona to put it down.

"That'd be a 'yes' Teddie," Rise whispered as she winked to the 'unconscious' bear as he laid on the floor, a devious smirk on her face as she now had even more to make fun of her senpai with, just for fun of course. Kanzeon simply pat Kamui on the head, while Suzuka Gongen was tugging on the shining goddess' arm to get her to 'put the sword away' and sit down.

All was quiet for a moment… before a distinct banging caught all their attention as all eyes turned to see Izanagi-no-Okami banging the remote on the TV wall. When it finally finished, the swirling black and white was back and it seemed the TVs were tuning in again, for better or worse, there would soon be something new for them to watch.

* * *

**A/N:** i does it for the lulz...

-cough- i mean... i'd love a piccy if i could get myself to draw Princess Yukiko's 'charmings' XD

side note, i think i've made Izanag-no-Okami, the strongest amongst them, somewhat... absentminded? his very 'huh-what?' attitude kinda amuses me... and i just had to throw in the 'Kuma?' from Teddie, cause its funny for him to say that in english... XD

welp, Comments, Questions, Opposing views, and Conspiracy Theories? (review -.-)

till next -munches magic popcorn- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	3. Channel 07

**A/N:** so i've come to the conclusion that anyone with a bowl-cut and wearing green is the bane of my writing -.- Ie: Chie, Lee... etc.

great apologies for long overdue hilarity, irony being that the day after i posted the last chap i got a notice the next day saying 'pack you stuff, you leave in a week' -.- i just stared at it and was like 'are you f-cking serious...' and then i travel from one coast to the next, via mah beauty 'the green beast', and have been chilling here for all of a month~ish... and i have little to no motivation... but! thanks to godly headphones, and me saying 'f-ckit! i'm tired of this 'no motivation' shinanigans' and sat my happy-ss down and prodded out two chappies... one for this, and the other for my other 'primary' 'Who you callin' Hyuuga?'

all my loyal minions go read, now...

and yes... i have been reading a tad too much 'Transmetropolitan' -.- go filthy assistants, read it!

and before my brain degrades anymore...

ENJOY!

* * *

_***click* Channel 07**_

Before the screens had managed to settle on the 'next channel', and everyone else was settled in, helplessly trying to ignore the 'last channel', Chie put her hands together in a solemn pray, "Please whatever god is out there, let the next channel not be porn…"

"Amen," Oddly it was Yosuke that agreed with her, probably from the fact he wasn't _involved_ in the last one.

The Amagi Heiress and their silent leader shared a look. While they wouldn't admit it out loud, especially with Chie being right next to them, but maybe, _juuuussssst_ maybe, they were perfectly fine with the idea of going back to that last channel if given a chance… because, ya know, sexy people are sexy, even if they technically look like you.

_**Bzzzt…**_ _The screen finally settled and cue the uber-dramatic-final-battle music!_

"Umm…" the dark blonde eyed the dark and dramatic sounding screen oddly, something about this rang a bell in her mind…

_The music continued, and the scene shifted to that of a white clad martial artist fighting in the courtyard of some ominous looking castle. With the fury of a dragon the unknown warrior was taking down the obvious Fodder!Army. Course that didn't matter, this was a dramatic Chinese-movie fight scene, therefore all the stunts looked amazing, and the 'hero' was just mowing a line through the heavily out matched army. _

"Dude! Teddie! Popcorn! Now!" The blue bear seemed to teleport at the young woman's call, Chie was in kung-fu movie mode, and no one was going to stop her from enjoying this. It seemed that whatever god that answered her plea was awesome, because the fighter on the screen was seriously whipping some ass and taking names.

"Hmm…" Yosuke, to the fanatic's left, held his chin pondering as he looked at the screen, "Something about this seems familiar… but what?" his hand absentmindedly inched towards the bowl Chie was hogging in 'movie' mode. The light haired boy finally noticed his errant hand when a very distinct growl came his way. On reflex he covered his manly bits, since for some reason he was having flashbacks about 'critical hit to the nads' at the moment.

"The hell's wrong with you," the scary girl to his right popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth, "I just don't want you taking my popcorn, it's not like I'm gonna kick you again…" her eyes narrowed on him, "For now…"

_A shift in the music signaled the arrival of a 'real opponent', in the style that only bad Chinese movies had. There was a dramatic pause in the fighting, as the Fodder!Soldiers took a step away from the 'hero', forming a large ring around them. Cue shift in camera scene, as it zeroed in on what appeared to be the 'real opponent'. _

"Oh my god," was released from the Kung-Fu enthusiast's mouth, only this time instead of being absolutely mortified, her voice was holding back an obvious laugh. Too bad this didn't work too well for the dark haired girl to her right, who was failing miserably at hiding the beginnings of a laughing fit. Soon everyone was joining her, including their persona, though they hid the giggling much better then Yukiko.

There was the distinct sound of a hand meeting face from the grey haired boy to the Amagi Heiress' right.

_Standing before the Fodder!Army, was none other than the cross-dressing form of their grey haired leader. 'She' was decked in 'her' school uniform, long skirt included, just like 'she' had been wearing for the pageant. The stony look in 'her' eyes along with 'her' braided pigtails flowing in the wind and the jacket hanging off 'her' shoulders while 'she' held 'her' sword over 'her' shoulder with the smug look crossing 'her' lips just gave for a perfect image of a 'Come and get it, bitch!' look. _

_Then, as per Chinese-cinema, there was a stare off, cueing a close up on their FemLeader, and then the camera pans to the 'hero'._

"Oh… my… god…" popcorn seemed to fall out of Chie Satonaka's mouth, as the shock was so great to see the image of herself, in a white Gi, black belt, wrists and headband reminiscent of Ryu from Street Fighter. The shock wore away quickly and was soon replaced by a sparkle in her eyes, "AWESOME!"

"I think I know who's 'dream' this is," came a snicker from Rise as she 'whispered' non-to-subtly to her classmates. This incited a snicker from Kanji, a 'I don't get it' smile from Teddie, and Naoto just shoved more popcorn in her mouth, seeing as it was better than 'giggling' at the obvious 'fangirling' about to happen from her Senpai.

_There was an obvious glare from Ryu!Chie, as she stood up straight and pointed at the female version of their leader, she opened her mouth as if to spout what they knew to be some kind of pre-fight banter explaining why they were about to fight, who she'd previously beat, and obvious threats of 'I'm going to stop your leader', as was normal in Chinese movies. Unfortunately what they heard was nothing close to Japanese or English._

"What the fuck? They're talking in Chinese!" Yosuke undauntedly screamed out. Something about this movie was really hitting his 'red alert' button, but if he couldn't understand what the hell they were saying there was no way he could figure it out.

The dark blonde haired girl next to just gave him a side glance, "What, you don't get what they're saying?" all eyes immediately turned to her, and sensing this she turned to the majority of the team, "What?"

Yukiko eyed her best friend queerly, "you understand Chinese, Chie?"

"Nope, not at all," she finished with a wide mouthed grin and embarrassingly scratching the back of her head. If there was ever a moment for face planting… immediately evil glares and accusations were tossed her way, "Hey, hey, I never said I 'knew' what they were saying, just that I understand it…" more unconvinced looks, and one especially dower one from Naoto as the detective held a look that said in no short words 'explain'. The kung-fu enthusiast scratched the side of her cheek embarrassed, "I've just watched enough Chinese kung-fu movies to get a kinda 'gist' of whatever they say, plus it's usually better in the original language, and you can really get the honest feel for the characters and actors…"

"Oh god, she's fangirling!" Rise screeched out as the rest of them started getting weird looks on their faces, not used to this level of deep thought from the steak and kung-fu obsessed girl. Immediately the idol pointed at Yosuke, probably because his confusion started this, "Yosuke-senpai! Do something!"

"Wha?" he looked at the idol with a stricken face, "Why me?" then everyone, excluding the girl who was going on a rant comparing the differences of Bruce Li and Jackie Chan, gave him a rather obvious 'this is your fault' look, "Aw damnit." He looked to the girl to his right, and doing the first thing that came to mind, he reached his hand out and grabbed… a handful of popcorn out of her lap and shoved it in his mouth.

All ranting stopped immediately, as hazel eyes met light brown ones in what can only be considered the proverbial 'eye of death'.

"Oh for the love of…" the maroon haired idol put her hand to her face.

"Senpai," Naoto's soft voice could be barely heard over the obvious growling coming from the dark blonde haired girl, "Could you have your persona put the subtitles on so we're not all in the dark about this?" she ended by pointing at the screen.

The grey haired boy took his eyes away from the possible amusement of more 'critical hits' from Chie to Yosuke as he heard the question from the cobalt haired girl to his left. His grey eyes looked over to Izanagi-no-Okami, who seemed to be fiddling with the remote anyway, and nodded once the persona looked his way. The god persona nodded in return, before hitting a button on the weird remote that seemed to not always work, and on the screen nothing happened… but then suddenly the voices switched from Chinese to their native tongue.

"…_and I'll reiterate as I just told you my entire reason for being here and decimating your army," Ryu!Chie on the screen raised her fist at FemLeader who had a dower look on its face, "I traveled miles, endured the harshest training and honed my skills so I could beat your leader, but now, now you guys just had to really piss me off!" Grey eyes narrowed on the dark blonde 'girl' as she grit her teeth in an obvious 'I'm about to kill you' rage._

_And then there was a shout that set everything into silence, "Give ME BACK __**YOSUKO!**__"_

Thirteen pairs of eyes stared at the screen. Not one of them prepared for what they heard or the look of anguished emotion that passed over the screen version of Chie's face as she said that name, the name of someone 'she' had been fighting an entire army to get back, and now was going into some 'epic' fight over. That could only mean one thing…

Eleven of those pairs of eyes turned to the dark blonde girl and the burnt orange haired boy sitting on the far left. Both, who had been seconds ago about to get into a fight because he 'stole her popcorn', had frozen in place at the declaration of the girl's onscreen self. Now both just sported the same 'WTF?' looks as they looked solely at the screen.

Behind them, the two pairs of eyes that didn't seem bothered by the onscreen declaration at all, Suzuka Gongen and Susano-o seemed to share a look before clasping each other's hand closest to the other and just seemed to nod and tilt their head in a way that suggested they were smiling, and probably giggling, at the looks on everyone else's faces… especially those of their masters.

And the remaining set of eyes that continued to look on obliviously was Izanagi-no-Okami, whatever he was thinking was anyone's guess, but his glowing eyes seemed to shut a moment and he tilted his head, assumedly smiling as well.

_There was a slight narrowing of FemLeader's eyes, but she/he said nothing, merely raised the katana off his/her shoulder and pointed it at her/his obvious opponent. _

"Teddie's so confused," in fact the poor bear in a human form's eyes were spinning.

"Uhh, I'm with you Teddie…" Kanji to the blonde bishounen's left shared the same look of confusion he did.

Naoto ate popcorn.

"Let's just say it's a guy in drag and move on," Said Rise settling the 'gender issue' of the feminine version of their leader in his school girl outfit on the screen before popping more popcorn in her mouth. This was becoming one of her best ideas ever.

_There was a long distance scene, showing both opponents several feet from each other, in classic stand-off fashion. Both still, then the wind blew, and as if some kind of signal both Ryu!Chie and FemLeader dove forward and an epic fight began. Fists and kicks met with a swiftly well worked blade, and thusly the semi-final battle commenced._

And the entire team was just sitting there eating popcorn as they watched the magnificent stunts preformed by two onscreen versions of their teammates. Even their silent grey haired leader had to admit, if only to himself, he looked damn good in a dress, and kicking ass just added to the effect. While off to his far left, Chie and 'Yosuko' had settled whatever differences, for now… as it seemed the Kung-fu enthusiast gave up trying to pay attention to the insinuations of the 'dialogue' and instead just watch a Ryu!Version of herself duke it out with their leader… she may or may not have been hogging the bowl of popcorn in a rather 'sulking' manner as well.

Everyone else just enjoyed the show.

_There was a dramatic lull in the fight, both FemLeader and Ryu!Chie breathing hard and eyeing each other. The two were giving each other the stare down, and as soon as both started breathing normally again, they were circling each other like lions about to strike._

"Umm…" Yukiko seemed to glance at her friend who was hunched rather protectively around the bowl of movie confection, tapping her lower lip with her index finger, the question in her eyes was obvious, although even she was aware of the answer.

Being the gentleman their leader is, and seeing as the fight was ensuing and just action was going around, the grey haired teen quietly nudged the black haired girl, offering a bowl of popcorn summoned from parts unknown. The way her black eyes lit up and the real gratitude in her smile was obvious. Sometimes, just some times, the simplest things are the most gratifying.

_Then, another gust of wind, and both went in for the kill! Ryu!Chie pulled a heavy straight while FemLeader pulled a cross slash, both seemed to realize this was the last hit in the battle, as both posed epically after striking each other. The camera panned; close up on the shadowed features of both fighters, then the long pan of both being about ten feet apart. _

_Then… in silhouette fashion, blood spurt from FemLeader's mouth and he fell over, dead or unconscious the colloid panel did not reveal, only that he had been defeated by the warrior in white. _

_The camera switched to a frontal of the victor; pan conveniently low enough to not show her eyes, as one arm crossed her chest clutching the minor wound her opponent left in his final attack. _

There were big crocodile tears in most of the team's eyes, namely Rise, Yukiko, and Chie were trying and failing miserably to hide them. The grey haired boy just stared; he was beat by Chie… how scary.

"K-Kanji!" Yosuke's disgruntled voice called to his bigger junior, "Are you crying?"

"So are you!" the punk yelled at the burnt orange haired boy while not bothering to hide the tears in his eyes.

"S-shut up!" the Junes heir quickly hide his eyes, trying to rub that annoying dust out, yea, that's what it was.

Naoto just pinched the bridge of her nose. The fact that she saved the world with these people… "Ugh…" she didn't notice that Yamato-Takeru had lifted up the long pointed part of its helmet, revealing a black featureless face, and was again copying her motions.

_The hero's head tilted back as if to look one last time at their opponent, "you could have won," she gripped the 'wound' tighter, "I know that move, another inch or two and you could have easily pierced my lung…" her hand angrily let go of the gash, letting it settle itself before her feet started moving, "guess that friendship we had still has its meaning…"_

_Images passed over the screen, looks of younger versions of the fighters, the grey haired male __**STILL**__ in the school girl outfit, as the two 'trained' when they were 'younger' as if to set up some deeper meaning connection to each other that landed them in this epic fight._

Chie never said it, but those 'past scenes' were disturbingly similar to her previous 'training sessions' with their leader. The times she had confided in him and their bond as true friends had grown. For a moment, while everyone else was still adamantly paying attention to the montage onscreen, she glanced over to her friend and gave him a small nostalgic smile.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed he smiled back.

_The screen showed some other minor battles as the 'hero' made her way up some ridiculously tall tower in the castle, because all good dramatic Chinese movies have this kind of set up. So minor fights, dramatic music, and finally, reaching the tallest room in the tallest tower cause that's just how this story is playing out, Ryu!Chie opens the large ominous doors into the nemesis arch-villain's lair._

"_So," a smooth as silk voice spoke off screen, "I see you've finally made it…" Cue dramatic pan over to the arch-villain._

Several bits of popcorn fell out of hands at the sight of the 'evil' arch-villain leader in sheer shock.

"Ooh, this just got good," The pop-idol on the far right side of the room just commented with a smirk spreading from ear-to-ear.

"I think I will have to agree with you Rise-san," the mini-detective stated popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth, enjoying for the moment the stunned looks on her colleagues' faces.

_The arch-villainess _**fwipped!**_ Her fan closed as her dark black eyes stared at the clad-in-white girl before her, "I see you finally made it…" the red-clad villainess arched her eyes to a corner behind her, "We've been waiting so patiently…"_

For a small moment, Yukiko was once again twitching at the screen… seeing herself onscreen again, and this time as the 'arch-villainess'… to Chie? Brain crashing was imminent in the poor Amagi Heiress' mind.

"_CHIE!" A 'manly' squeal escaped from behind the villainess as the camera panned behind her…_

There was **NOT** a distinct snicker coming from the two first-year girls at the sight on screen.

At the sound of her name called by _**that**_ voice, Chie promptly covered her face with her hand, now wishing to somewhat ignore this whole fiasco.

"Really Chie, really," the boy to said girl's left could only say that as he stared dowerly at the screen.

"Shut up Yosuke," was her only response, head still in her hand, "Just shut up…"

_There, in a rather cliché birdcage style holding cell, was 'Yosuko' AKA Yosuke in his drag-outfit, the cute semi-athletic school girl tan color style look with his hair done up on the side. 'He' looked so pitiful onscreen, crying out for the only person that could obviously save him._

If it weren't for the distance, the two males between them, and the obvious _Faux Pas_ of the action, Naoto and Rise probably would have gotten up and done an air-high-five just for the hilarity of how this was all playing out. Since neither was going to do that, a slight smirking glance that obviously meant some kind of mischief coming from the idol and smugness from the detective passed between them. It seemed an agreement was made between the junior girls, leaving both Teddie and Kanji very confused and slightly leaning away in fear.

_The onscreen hero growled at the Villainess, some typical banter ensued between the protagonist and antagonist, so typical no one was really paying attention to it…_

Naoto's dainty hand met face, "Can we get on with it… please?" this is why she liked detective novels, not cheesy action movies, they were always so… so…

"… _And it is because of the bond I had with Sensei that I was able to learn the almighty move that I will use to defeat you!" Ryu!Chie shook her fist at Evil!Yukiko._

"_Hah!" she laughed 'evilly' behind her 'evil' fan, obviously mocking the onscreen hero. She sneered mightily, "Preposterous, after all Sensei wasn't strong enough to defeat me!" dun-dun-duun epic 'reveal' music._

_Gasp from both Yosuko and Ryu!Chie._

"_You don't mean…"_

The young woman moved her fingers just enough to take a glance at the overly drawn out stances and should-be-epic glaring between the _Hero_ and _Villainess_ who were apparently former students of the same master or some other such nonsense. There may or may not have been a twitch in her left eye. Cliché… definitely cliché.

"… _Very Well, since I can't convince you to turn back from your evil ways, Yukiko," onscreen Chie-doppelganger in Ryu-esque style stepped protectively in front of Yosuko, since for some reason 'he' got out of his cage, "I will have to defeat you for the sake of Sensei's honor!"_

_Epic music…_

"_Hah, I'd like to see you try Chie!" and the evil villainess, being evil, went for a low blow and the fight ensued._

"Oh for the love of-" Rise couldn't help but snap. This was a travesty, an absolute travesty of celluloid… or persona-oid, or whatever they were going to call this pseudo-midnight channel rerun. The pop idol just threw up her hands, "Come on! People actually watch this… for money!"

"Sadly…" Naoto was still hiding behind her hand.

What they all failed to realize was that, while the 'epic' final battle scene was going on in front of them, with decent effects and enough kung-fu to cause a hernia just watching, Chie had yet to say anything to defend her favored pass time from her juniors. Then again, this may have also had something to do with the fact that she was in a dark and brooding mood, hovelled over the popcorn bowl and eyes strictly on the screen in front of her trying desperately to ignore the young man next to her, or the would-be comfort from her friend on the other side.

…_Ryu!Chie bounced off the wall and headed straight for Evil!Yukiko, whom merely raised her fan as some form of defense. The hero's fist struck and sent the villainess back a few feet, only for her to round on her opponent with ease, striking again, continuing the 'epic' fight…_

Yosuke nudged the dark and gloomy girl next to him. As much as he hated seeing himself in that damn schoolgirl outfit again, he hated seeing Chie being as dark and gloomy as… well, Naoto, when they first met the younger girl. Seeing as physical contact did no more than cause a grunt, "Hey…" god, even he sounded gloomy, he glanced at the girl, again no valid response to life. So, next best thing, he reached out a wayward hand and once again procured popcorn from the horded bowl, he waited rather specifically until narrowed hazel eyes were glaring at him till he shoved a good portion in his mouth.

"What happened last time you did that?" hazel eyes still glaring.

"You threatened to kick me?" he said half-jokingly, cheesy winning grin in place with the hopes he wasn't just making a prediction.

"No," she continued to glare dangerously, "but I will now…" suddenly there was a sidekick to Yosuke's ribs, and the rightful order was restored.

… _the two fighters were both definitely badly off, showing such damage that only an 'epic' final battle could produce. Evil!Yukiko's hair had come out of her elaborate bun and there were cuts and scuffs all over her 'evil' attire, and even her fan was sporting a few holes. Meanwhile, on the other side, Ryu!Chie had somehow lost the top of her Gi, as was traditional in all epic Chinese fight scenes, thankfully she was sporting some tight undershirt that was somehow surviving with only a few cuts from the deadly fan._

_The two were breathing hard and staring each other down. _

"_See…" Evil!Yukiko started, breathing hard and holding her arm, "I knew you were never as good as Sensei," She stood tall, smug as all evil villain's do in their impending moment of triumph, "and because of that, I will defeat you and have Yosuko for the summoning ritual!"_

"_Chie!" tiny man-ish squeal off screen as there was a flash of the Yosuke-in-drag apparently being held by some Fodder!goons…_

"_Never!" Ryu!Chie started to stand up again, holding her ribs since her wound from FemLeader was starting to hurt, of course, at this most crucial of moments, "I'll never let you use him to summon the evil that is Teddiezilla to destroy our world!" and the fight commenced…_

"Just," pops a piece of popcorn in her mouth, "When I thought this couldn't get any cheesier…" Rise pointed at the screen, "That comes out of her mouth…"

"I think," Naoto too popped a piece of the theater treat into her mouth, "This just stepped into a sentai movie…"

"Or," Kanji, joining the ladies in their critiquing, "a cheesy end-of-the-world monster movie…" he munched a bit before noticing the raised eyebrow from the detective next to him, "what?"

"Actually," the three juniors all turned to see that it was, in fact, Yosuko- er, Yosuke that had started, nursing his side while grabbing a piece of popcorn from Chie's bowl without oddly inciting her wrath, and popping it in his mouth, "I think it just hit bad anime…"

"What-ever," the juniors blinked, shifting eyes to Chie, of all people, "The kung-fu's good," she stated before grabbing herself some popcorn and eating it.

Everyone, persona included just stared at the green-clad kung-fu enthusiast.

Hand halfway to her mouth full of popcorn, Chie just stared at everyone, "What?"

"Nothing…" mumbled as the group consensus, chalking it all up to just more weirdness they didn't have to know at this particular moment.

Although there was a _Snrk!_ From Chie's right, "Heh… Teddiezilla…"

"Kuma?" poor Teddie, he was still confused.

… _and the final blow was finally… __**FINALLY!**__ Struck._

"_Nooooooooo…" Evil!Yukiko screamed as she fell into an open lava pit. Apparently building a lair in a castle on top of an active volcano wasn't a good idea._

_Dramatic music…_

"_No… no," Ryu!Chie clinched her fist as she broke down on hands and knees, hitting her fist into the fragile ground, "It didn't have to end this way!" she wiped overly dramatic tears away from her face, "You didn't have to be possessed by the evil god of illusions and convinced to try and summon the monster Teddiezilla to destroy the world because I learned master's final technique and you didn't!" she yelled down into the hot, hot, hot abyss, "We could have been friends!"_

"_Oh Chie!" Yosuko seemed to have broken away from his captors, a small flash showing they had kunai dredged from kami-knows-where stabbed rather fatally into their chests, and he ran over to his fallen 'hero'. _

"Did we just somehow hit a James Bond film?" the idol was cocking her head to the side staring at the cheesy use of volcano-villain-death.

"With ninjas," complacent popcorn in mouth as Naoto stared at the screen.

"Seriously, Chie?" Complacent stare at the screen from Yosuke.

"Shut up! End scene!" if she were in more of her normal mood and not in such a dower one over seeing her best friend-turned evil being thrown into a volcano, by her own kick no less, she probably would have lashed out more at the boy next to her… not to mention her juniors.

No one really noticed the stricken pale look that had crossed the Amagi heiress' face, "I died?"

Their leader, being ever vigilant, patient and caring placed a consoling hand on her shoulder… and offered this popcorn bowl.

_The boy in the schoolgirl skirt placed a caring hand on the hero in white's shoulder, "Don't worry Chie, I'm sure it's going to be okay…" he said it with such a kind and caring voice it left little to be desired what else he __**wasn't**__ saying. _

_Ryu!Chie seemed to wipe away some tears on her sleeveless arm before looking back at Yosuko, "Will it really Yosuko? I mean," she glanced back into the fiery pit that was Evil!Yukiko's grave, "We knew each other as kids… and I never thought it would have ended like this…"_

Yosuke's eyes widened as he snapped his finger, "Oh my god, I know where this is from?"

"Shush," the sulky girl next to him almost growled.

The burnt orange-haired boy just blinked at Chie, "But seriously! I know where this is from!" he grinned almost victoriously, "I can't believe you haven't realized it yet- Ow!" it seemed that in his gloating he failed to realize that the kung-fu obsessed girl next to him had a hard and apparently very dangerous object in her hands. The poor boy fell back with a bowl and popcorn nearly choking him.

_Yosuko held Ryu!Chie's hands in 'his', eyes all watery and sincere as he looked 'down?' at his heroine, "Its okay Chie," he stared intently making sure she was focused on him, not the volcano opening or the surrounding area, "We can live for her!" he hugged her around the chest with one hand and pointing to some unknown star, "Together, we'll live the life the evil goddess took from Yukiko, and protect the world from the rise of the evil Teddiezilla!" he looked back at her all teary eyed and dramatic, "Just the two of us!"_

There may or may not have been a gagging sound from the center of the group.

_Ryu!Chie, being all badass and such, just blinked at the obviously 'girly' and heart wrenching confession of 'Yosuko', and being a good Chinese action hero, she was completely dense, "That's okay Yosuko, we can worry about that later…"_

There may or may not have been a snicker from the far right side of the group.

_The heroine gripped her male counterpart's hands tightly as he stared at her questioningly, "First, we have to get out of here," cue her pointing to the apparently collapsing evil villain lair._

_Yosuko sweat-dropped, "Yea I suppose you're right," and quickly the apparent 'Konoichi' and street-fighter-wannabe beat a hasty retreat from the collapsing building. There was a teary scene as the two stared at the destruction from a 'safe' distance away… on a cliff… before turning their horses and ridding off into the sunset…__**Fzzzt!**_ And the tv blipped out…

"Ugh…" Naoto was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Anybody else feel like they're going to get cancer from how fluffy and cute that was?" Rise mentioned off-handily as munched on more popcorn.

"Uuugghh…" the cap was dipping lower.

"Uh… Naoto…" Kanji stared at the girl next to him worriedly, "Are you okay?" his hand closest to the girl moved towards her, unsure but wanting nothing more than to try and comfort the diminutive detective.

"Too… cliché…" it was odd that she looked almost physically ill.

The others looked to the small cobalt haired girl, hearing her sound… well, not herself that's for sure.

"Nao-chan?" "hey you don't look so good…" "Kanji! What'd you do to her!" "Oh come on it wasn't that bad!" "Nothing! I did nothing!" "Um… Naoto?"

It wasn't until there was a distinct _**Bang!**_ from above the girl that the collected friends finally looked away from her. all eyes turning up, they noticed Yamato-Takeru standing on Rokuten-Maoh's broad shoulder with its long pointed helmet lifted up showing its featureless face. It had both hand about shoulder length apart one Maoh's head, and it looked like it was 'sighing' for a long moment, before it raised its head and then progressively slammed its forehead against the large, metallic, giant's.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

"Oh damn!" "What the hell!" "Make him stop… before he… she… it hurts itself!"

"Uh," Kanji stood up, staring at the detective's persona, before turning towards the girl in question, "Naoto… what is he doing?" he was scared; this was way too weird for an action from 'Naoto', cool, crisp Naoto.

"Ugh," she pinched the bridge of her nose tighter, not even needing to look up to know what her persona was doing, she felt like doing it herself in fact, "He's trying to remove the images from my brain…"

For a long moment the only sound was Yamato-Takeru ruefully banging its head…

Then the others burst out laughing as it finally sunk in that Naoto was inadvertently making a terrible, terrible joke. Apparently, the young detective was allergic to cliché anime-lovey-dovey-drama.

Kanji was the only one not laughing, seeing as Naoto looked like she had a major headache, and Rokuten-Maoh had picked up Yamato-Takeru by its 'wings' thusly preventing it from anymore bodily, metaphysical, harm. The red giant seemed to pull the general-looking persona in front of it and just stared at it at long second, narrowing its fiery eyes as the shadow faced persona looked away like it was pouting. The punk's shoulders slumped… how he wished he could just do that to the detective right now, she was acting rather… _'childish'_. The idea brought a slight smirk to his face, "Heh…"

Rise held back a snicker, "man, and they say I'm a drama queen…" that seemed to get the detective's attention as cobalt eyes glared at the idol. Being her openly bubbly and willingly childish self, Rise just stuck her tongue out at the glowering girl. If Rise Kujikawa could incite Naoto Shirogane into some kind of childish debate, she was sure some lifetime goal would be met.

In response Naoto just lowered her head, covering her eyes with her hand, "She's just being childish, ignore her, just ignore her…" it didn't help that Yamato-Takeru was still being held up by Rokuten-Maoh and was being openly moody, raising one arm with a fist and horizontally crossing the other in an obviously offensive gesture. This did not have the desired effect, as it just set Rise and even Kanzeon into some kind of Yukiko-level laughing fit.

Teddie was confused, "Um… what does this," he repeated the gesture, "Mean?"

Yukiko held back a snicker, "J-just… just forget it, Teddie," sadly the inevitable happened and she quickly joined Rise in laughing. Even Amatersu and Suzuka Gongen were joining in. their fearless leader tried very hard to push the desire to snicker down, and when that failed, a well placed hand would suffice.

"I-I t-think…" Chie was pushing down a snicker, what laughter was contagious? "I think we should go on to the n-next… c-channel…" yep, definitely snickering at this point.

Naoto was now had both hands covering her eyes as she was trying to ignore the people around her.

"Ugh…" there was a moan next the rambunctious dark blonde, " '_Trial… _ugh… '_Trial of the…_"

Chie seemed to notice there was voice coming from under the popcorn bowl at her side, "What the…" she blinked as she lifted the piece up. "AAAAHHH!" Only for whatever it was to snap up straight and surprise the snickers right out of her.

" '_TRIAL OF THE DRAGON!'_" Yosuke screamed at the top of his lungs as he sat up with his hands raised.

All laughter stopped.

"Huh?" Brown eyes scanned around him as the others seemed to be staring at him. He blinked, "Ugh… what'd I miss?"

"Other than the end?" Kanji said staring at him oddly…

"Naoto's persona telling me 'up yours'?" Rise snickered behind her hand…

"The lack of coherent, well thought out, and overly cliché cinema," Naoto grunted… staring blankly and completely ignoring Rise's comment…

"What's 'up yours'?" the bishounen blonde just had to ask.

"Nothing Teddie…" Yukiko and their grey-haired leader felt it pertinent to just sit back and eat popcorn.

"Waaaait…" Chie said, staring at Yosuko- er, Yosuke intently, "Why'd you scream out 'Trial of the Dragon'?"

"Uh…" the boy twitched at the 'intent' way she was looking at him, "That… uh, 'dream'-thingy, or midnight channel rerun, or whatever it was… it was '_Trial of the Dragon_'," he gulped visibly as the dark blonde leaned in close scrutinizing him, "well… with a modified ending and cast…" he scratched the side of his face while looking anywhere but at Chie's intent, and probably angry, mahogany eyes, "I always thought Kaede was cute…"

A dark blonde brow twitched as the girl sat back down, ignoring the boy next to her, "Whatever… Shinosuke kicked ass…" and somehow the bowl still had popcorn in it.

The rest of the team just stared at each other, shrugged and looked back at Izanagi-no-Okami, waiting for it to get the next channel. Except Naoto, she was still holding her head from the overload of 'cute', 'gushy' and overall 'terrible' cinema.

"Ugh…"

"By the way, Yosuke," Rise popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth as the Tvs seemed to be tuning in, "You suck as a Konoichi…"

"HEY!"

The grey god only stared forward as everyone seemed to settle… for now, for whatever it was they were going to see next. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the god snickered.

* * *

**A/N:** despite all plans, nothing goes accordingly... i wonder if anyone's ever said that... this got a little out there at points, and while i wanted to stick with the usual 'bad-chinese-movie' meme, i got flung around with 'anime/deus ex machina/shinanigans/and ninjas' simply because... hilarity ensued... and chinese movies never have happy endings... and i'm a sap for them, unlike Naoto XD

oh Yamato-Takeru... i love you

i should proly play more of mah EX-mode P4, just to get more into the groove...

and before i forget: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU! for all those that reviewed, like my other story, for everyone i got, i went back to this and tried again to finish it... i hate having no motivation...

comments, questions, conspiricies? (reviews!)

till next -sips tea- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	4. Channel 04

**A/N:** okay, i'll admit right now, there's a line in here that Yosuke (of course) uses... its terrible but i watch bible black somewhere before writing that line -hides in shame- and Kitami-sensei inspired that line, because it was the only thing from that series that stuck in my mind... namely cause every time she came on screen i had to say it XD for those of you that don't know, don't watch it, just don't, i like reading my lemons, and as an experiment and boredom watched it, lemons are so much better in text imo... but that face... honestly had me laughing the whole time XD

okay, moving past that horrible admission... oh who am i kidding i'm a romantic-pervert extraordinaire... hentai is just so useless to me... anywho... HERE IS NEW CHAPPY! -claps hands- yay! and finally moving on to what i find funny... and this is actually the first scene i thought up that actually made this entire thing possible... so you can see why its such a long chap XD

yatta yatta...

ENJOY!

* * *

_***click* Channel 04**_

_**Ksssshh…**_ it seemed that for whatever reason the Tvs weren't tuning in… for quite some time…

After about five minutes and no show later, Izanagi-no-Okami had stepped in front of the swirling, static-y wall of Tvs, tapping his chin and seemingly staring vacantly at them, perhaps examining them for some 'flaw' that was making it harder to pick up the signal… where-ever that signal came from.

Seeing as nothing was going on, the gang went about what normal teenagers did when bored, socialize!

…

Right, _normal_…

Naoto was still holding her head, the gushy scenes from 'Trail of the Dragon Version 2.0' making her want to slam her head into something, or someone into something… Naoto Shirogane wasn't _normally_ a violent person, she liked to take things apart, figure them out, and put them back together 'better' then they were before… with improvements! Removing her thumb and index finger from the bridge of her nose, the young Detective took a moment to examine the current 'damage' this charade had caused on the group moral…

Yosuke and Chie in their little corner were arguing, rather animatedly over 'who was who' in the previous channel, even though it was already pretty obvious that Chie had been the Shinosuke character, a wandering kung-fu master who was too thick to realize the cute assassin-Konoichi that followed him around liked him, AKA Kaede… so that meant Chie was the badass hero with Yosuke being the love-sick ninja-esque person following her around… the implications were tremendous, and would bring about any amount of gossip if it were to ever leave this group. Her Detective senses were telling her that while the two looked 'normal' and 'unaffected' on the outside, with their banter, and food fight as Chie yet again threw the popcorn bowl of unknown quantities at the messy burnt orange haired boy. But there were differences, her Detective's intuition was telling her that… or it may have been the fact that Suzuka Gongen, the stoic woman-warrior, was leaning, rather comfortably, against Susano-o, the windy, wild, ninja-like persona as she seemed to be inspecting her naginata, making it _LOOK_ like she was only using him as a back rest, and he didn't even look perturbed in the slightest.

Cobalt brow quirked as she turned her narrow gaze to the left…

Yukiko and their leader… all of about two feet from her… '_leaning_' on each other… comfortably…

Naoto tried to remain 'professional' as she remembered the apparent 'return' of this 'Princess Yukiko', Yukiko-senpai's shadow-self portrayed on the original midnight channel. She coughed, ignoring the memory of what was on the screen… and the burning on her cheeks because of it… again, 'professional'…

Ignoring that… _uncomfortable_ trail of thought, she looked over to their comrades on her other side, idly noting that Amaterasu, Yukiko's shining featureless-goddess of a persona had somehow made her way to standing next to the questionably perturbed Izanagi-no-Okami. The shinning goddess merely stood near him, watching as he fiddled with the remote from the abyss.

Her eyes trailed onto Teddie and Rise, whatever observations she _could_ have made of those two in their 'natural' environment were crushed as both sensor-types seemed to cue in on her 'curiosity', Teddie turning fully towards her waving animatedly while Rise just seemed to smirk like the cat who ate the canary. Naoto scowled at that, not only that the two seemed to _always_ _know_ when someone looked their way, but that Rise always looked like she knew something the young '_Detective_' didn't… and Naoto Shirogane didn't like not knowing something.

Her only viable response was to narrow her already narrowed eyes at her classmate, inciting an even more obvious grin from the former idol.

The staring contest would have continued if something hadn't blocked her view…

Naoto blinked as something mostly white popped into her view, and she heard a growl from the punk that was sitting next to her…

"No! What do you think you're doin'!" Kanji hopped up from his seat, protectively guarding the vaulted 'popcorn bowl' as it appeared that Yamato-Takeru had hopped down, or been let go, from Rokuten Maoh, and for whatever reason was trying to snatch some popcorn… from Kanji…

Naoto blinked again, watching as _**her**_ persona, with his mask still up showing his black featureless face, glowing yellow eyes narrowed on the bleach-haired punk, as he tried to _snatch_ the bowl. Kanji, in some feat of acrobatic skill not normally associated with someone of his size, deftly dodge the only slightly smaller Persona. The general looking persona seemed to glare, crouching and trying to make a grab again, only for Kanji to hold the bowl over his head and stick his tongue out at the irritated human-sized persona. Yamato-Takeru clinched his fists, shaking them at his sides in a manner that suggested he'd be shouting at the boy if he were human…

Kanji only snorted, "Wassa matter man? Cat got your tongue!" he grinned cheekily at the silent persona, laughing as Yamato-Takeru stomped his boot into the ground between the punk and the still sitting Detective.

Naoto could only raise a brow at her Persona, what the hell was he doing? Her eyes became increasingly speculative as the ramifications and insinuations started piling up in her head… if Yamato-Takeru was her inner-self, which he was, and he was interacting freely, openly, _comfortably_ with, of all people, Kanji Tatsumi, and the two were 'playing around' like they were now… her left eye twitched by the time Rokuten Maoh had reached down, seeming to find it time to end this 'game' by taking its large hand and grabbing the bowl of infinite popcorn between its index finger and thumb with such gentle ease it would be thought impossible for something his size. Another odd thing, Kanji's dismayed reaction to his own Persona's actions, and hers…

Yamato-Takeru seemed to watch the bowl as Rokuten Maoh straightened up, and its yellow eyes seemed to crinkle, like it was… smiling? Before he effortlessly hopped into the air and flew up to the popcorn bowl, relieving Rokuten Maoh of the tiny thing, before taking a handful and stuffing it in his face…

"Argh! Rat-bastard!" Kanji yelled up at his persona, shaking his fist and stomped his foot, reflexively going into a battle ready stance…

If that wasn't weird enough, Yamato-Takeru, still floating in air like a fairy, seemed to take a posture like he was blowing a raspberry at the punk while holding the bowl as far away as he could… while somehow Rokuten Maoh managed to grab some popcorn out of the bowl and eat it…

It boggled the mind…

Naoto was staring, as uncouth as it was, she couldn't help but stare at what was happening in front of her… thank god the others were distracted with themselves to notice this… At least that's what the poor young Detective thought until she heard _that_ giggle, only for her cobalt eyes to turn and notice a certain Maroon haired young pop-idol grinning at her. Naoto tried to ignore the embarrassment she felt, there really was no reason she should feel that way about anything…

"Gimme that you buzzing little bastard!" for whatever reason, Yamato-Takeru was taunting Kanji, but the 'buzzing' 'little' persona had miscalculated his distance, and Kanji's ability to jump, and was currently in a tug-of-war with the large punk over who gets the popcorn bowl. It seemed to be a stalemate for a moment, until for apparently no-reason what-so-ever, the tiny persona let go… its yellow eyes just staring blankly as Kanji fell back from the force he had put into trying to yank the bowl back…

Unfortunately…

"Ack!" "AHH!"

The force and direction that Kanji went resulted in him falling/slamming onto a rather bewildered Naoto who had been sitting rather close to the 'quarrel'. This resulted with him somehow landing on top of the diminutive girl, his face somewhere between her stomach an '_bindings_' as Naoto had at the last second tried futilely to scoot away, only to make this situation more complicated because of the position change. Yes, Kanji Tatsumi was partially on top of, and between her legs with his head within snorting distance either up or down of touching something that would normally result in a slap… but he had saved the popcorn, as he held his hands above his head with the popcorn bowl between them, ironically resulting in pinning the smaller girl between his elbows…

Compromising position indeed…

Naoto, from her position of for once looking 'down' at Kanji, noticed two things. 1. Her cap was missing. 2. Yamato-Takeru was giggling. Anything beyond that was blocked out thoroughly by the red blush on her face and the fact that Kanji was somewhat on top of her with a similar look of 'oh my god I'm going to die' on his face.

Everything stopped…

"Woohoo! Go Kanji-kun! About time you made your move!" there was only one person, one person alone that would break _**any**_ silence in such a way, and she just made the top of Naoto's list…

Rise's comment only opened the floor for more snickering and jibs.

Naoto's face somehow went redder, only this time from the murderous rage she was leveling Rise's way.

Kanji gulped, slightly thankful for Rise's distraction, because not only did it distract Naoto from leveling that murderous gaze at him, it rebooted his brain away from '_those_' thoughts as he quickly made to disentangle himself from the girl before she noticed anything… like the blood trickling down his nose. The punk managed to sit hunched facing away from the girl he kinda had a crush on, holding the popcorn bowl in one hand, while having the other cupped around the lower half of his face, hoping he didn't bleed on anything. Only two things were running through his mind; how close he was, and how soft she was…

"Shit!" the punk snorted loudly.

Naoto on the other hand was currently counting back from a thousand… it _was_ supposed to be a 'stress-relief' technique… she was at 978, and still wanting to pull her gun on someone. 977, breathe out, 976, breathe in, 975, clinch teeth, 974, find cap…

_**Bzzzzzt!**_ _… all the TVs flipped on, a white-'fog' seeming to pass over most of them, a light melody playing barely above a whisper, a whoosh of air had the 'fog' seemingly start to clear, bringing a slight view of something within…_

At the sudden change in the lighting of the stage area, with the bright white from the TVs contrasted by the lowering of the 'normal' lights, most of the gang and their Persona looked towards the wall of TVs. Izanagi-no-Okami had his hands raised above his hands in what looked like a 'Victory!' gesture, Amaterasu had apparently gone back to her seat at some point before. So while everyone else was looking at this new 'foggy' scene with piqued eyebrows and renewed interest, and popcorn abound, Naoto still had her eyes closed, gritting her teeth and kept counting backwards.

Thankfully, Izanagi-no-Okami just happened to be standing in her view of the TVs…

… _There was a slow pan as the 'fog' seemed to clear some, revealing what looked like a scene out of a sauna…_

"Waaaiiitt~" Yosuke rubbed his chin; a strange sense was tingling causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. His brown eyes squinted at the scene as it slowly started to clear up; looking like someone was 'in' the sauna… Jacuzzi… thing, "Doesn't this look like-"

Sadly he didn't get to finish his sentence, for _whatever reason_ Chie had smack a hand over his mouth, sadly miscalculating her arm strength and knocked him over causing the Junes heir to smack his head pretty hard on the floor, possibly causing a concussion…

… _the scene continued to clear up, the panning not stopping from its zooming in, until it was clear to everyone watching that there was indeed a person, lounging rather comfortably on the bench in the sauna~jacuzzi~thing…_

_Certain details about the person weren't exactly clear due to the still heavy fog, but it was clear to the onlooker that the person was lightly skinned, relatively of a smaller build with dark hair, though the color was obscured from the mist so it was anywhere from black to a mild brown, who knew… _

_And from what looked like a large unmistakably white spot over the 'person's' lap, more than likely a towel, it was unanimously decided it was definitely male…_

At the sound of Yosuke's head cracking on the ground and the subsequent whispered shout of "Oh shit!" coming from Chie, the majority of the crew turned reflexively to see what was happening between the 'happy couple' now…

Except for Naoto, she was somewhere around 843 and still had her index and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose…

But that wasn't what Kanji saw when he looked over, instead of seeing the distinct Detective's cap when he leaned slightly down just to make sure the diminutive young woman he kinda had a thing for wasn't still beating herself up for whatever reason, no… no… his view of her was obscured by a long whitish object pointed towards the sky and glowing yellow eyes staring at him from blankness…

… _The mist had finally cleared enough to get a good look at the 'man' sitting rather exposed enjoying the wet heat. He looked to be about 5' 6", give or take a few inches, relatively short but not necessarily beyond the average, with a well-toned svelte body glistening with sweat from the sauna. The camera panned across his chest, denoting a relatively unimportant necklace made of black rope hung loosely over his exposed collar bone, his arms out stretched on both sides on the back board, noting a lithe frame that suggested an odd amount of femininity in this 'man', mainly from his longer neck and thinner wrists and lack of bulging muscles most of the testosterone race were noted for. _

_His head was leaned back so it was hard to get a good look at his hair or face, but it was easy to note the absolute contentment in his completely relaxed form…_

_Even if he only had a small towel covering his modesty…_

Yamato-Takeru seemed to be staring straight at Kanji, gold eyes and featureless face not moving a… 'muscle?' as a slight scowl came to the punk's features. Naoto's persona was weird, he'd admit that, it acted exactly like her at times, like many of the others, then it seemed to do random crap, like earlier with the popcorn bowl, and now sitting between him and '_his_' master for whatever reason… just staring at him.

Speaking of popcorn…

Kanji's grey eyes caught the sight of movement just below his peripheries and instinctively went to grab whatever it was… kick, punch to the gut, whatever he'd stop it!

Too bad it was just the gloved hand of Yamato-Takeru snagging some more popcorn from the bowl in the punk's lap…

… _The man sighed deeply as he leaned his head forward, cobalt blue hair flinging forward and covering his eyes and lightly touching the dusting across his cheeks. His hair was long for a man's style…_

Yamato-Takeru continued to stare as Kanji lifted his eyes from the general-persona's hand. A light dusting crossed the punk's cheeks as he noticed two things, one that he was touching Naoto's persona… and two, that the General looking just-shorter-then-him persona had really dainty wrists… was Naoto sure her persona was male?

Yamato-Takeru just stared blankly with yellow glowing eyes as he popped more popcorn in… _it's_… 'mouth'?

A twinge in the back of Naoto's head told her she should probably be paying attention, but she was only down to 786…

… _there was a sudden shift in motion as the camera panned away from the surprised young 'man' as the sound of a sliding door not far to his right showed not only the emergence of more light into the sensually lit sauna but also the rather… 'voluptuous' form of someone that was __**clearly**__ female entering the domain…_

"Oh man," a resigned sigh came from the far left of the group.

"Yea, I know," munching on popcorn, "I just know where this is going…"

There were collective nods around the group and 'mmhmm's along a snicker or two from Rise. The collective sounds reached Kanji's ears and caused him to look up at the screen, just as the '_steamy_' fog was clearing…

… _the cobalt haired young man raised his head at the incoming figure, his cobalt eyes calculating as he scanned her form, noting every inch and putting it to memory, even the way the towel hugged her shapely form. A raised brow and slight smirk came to his face._

_The young woman, who looked eerily similar to the man, being of similar height and build, with broader shoulders then most woman and a sharper jawline giving her a normally fiercer look, if she hadn't been shyly trying to cover herself in an obviously 'too small' towel and hiding her eyes in her much longer, if not similar, hair._

_The hungry look that came over the man's face gave away his intent…_

"Rape-face," Yosuke said flatly.

"What?"

… _Only for the camera to pan to the 'shy' young woman, donning a glint in her similarly colored eyes that contradicted her 'shy' actions earlier…_

"Heeeey," Teddie, being oblivious, pointed out, "Don't those two look just like Nao-" he got that far before being jumped by Rise, her hand held firmly over the bear-in-a-human's-body's mouth.

"Shh! Ruining the kinky atmosphere!" she whispered rather loudly into his ear, garnering a flash of sparkles as 'understanding' came to the bishounen.

Everyone else remained silent… and passed the popcorn.

… _The 'Male' spread his legs and laid his arms along the back panel, garnering a more comfortable position. He smirked viciously, reaching out one hand and extending his index finger and curling it in a 'come hither' motion towards the 'Female'. She looked coy for a moment, before the obvious fire in her eyes matched his, and sauntered over towards him, swaying her shapely hips obviously. A cobalt brow cocked on the 'Male's' face, his smirk joining it as she came closer and he shamelessly feasted on her with his eyes. The 'Female' stepped between his legs, giving a cocky look for a moment before sitting on one knee straddling it, her similarly cobalt eyes glaring fire challengingly at the 'Male's', just _daring_ him to do something…_

"Rape-face," a certain burnt-orange haired young man put in, again.

"Oh, shut up!" Chie dutifully smacked him upside the head. Women did _**NOT**_ have a 'rape-face'.

_... and something he did, the young man quickly closed his arms around the voluptuous doppelgänger, garnering a cocky grin they'd all seen on a _certain_ detective once or twice. The young woman, surprised at first, similarly grinned, before diving forward and searing a kiss on the man's lips…_

Silence could be heard…

Then popcorn munching…

… _What happened next, for approximately 10 minutes straight, was the hottest, steamiest, sexiest makeout session in history to date. Somehow it involved groping, devouring kisses, hands in all the right places, and by some miracle of cinematography showed absolutely nothing __**too**__ indecent._

While Yosuke and Chie were stunned into absolute silence followed by munching of popcorn and not looking at each other or anyone else, Yukiko and their fearless leader were tilting their heads trying to see if they could catch a little of something underneath those damnable towels. On the other side of their group, Rise was biting her knuckle, caught somewhere between snickering, squealing, and doing something entirely indecent. But again, confirming in her mind that this was the best idea she'd ever had. Teddie just looked wide eyed and tilted his head, uttering a muffled, "Kuma?" underneath the pop-idol's hand.

And Kanji…

… _the 'Male' reached his hands up, catching on both the 'Female's' sides, before snaking them down and finding their mark at the bottom of the convenient towel, leaving his hands there and squeezing as she let out a distinctly erotic sound while running her own hands down his lilt form…_

… He was trying to make it back to the world of the living as his mind went white and blood rushed in all the wrong places.

To his right he vaguely heard Rise giggling, "Kanji, you're drooling!"

As fate would have, he was, but that wasn't the worst part, for as Kanji was snapping back into reality watching some really, really, _**really**_ kinky stuff involving two versions of his current crush, said crush seemed to jerk out of her own self-induced blocking out of the world.

When it finally registered to Naoto Shirogane that it was disturbingly quiet she had reached 547. When a certain snickering and discomfort of the presence closest to her made it through her mental defenses she was at 541. When she finally removed her hand from her eyes and blinked back into reality, just as Izanagi-no-Okami was drifting away to fiddle with the 00parts remote again, she was at 536…

When it finally registered to her that on the giant 10-by-10 TV screens that it was herself making out, rather viciously, with _herself_ she lost count all together as the blood rushed out of her face. She never made it to registering that everyone else in their little group was watching, or that Yamato-Takeru was grinning while stuffing its black mass of face with popcorn, because all she saw was two very small towels and a too exposed, too accurate, version of herself grinding on top of her 'ideal' self.

Naoto Shirogane's mind probably broke for a few seconds after that, noted best by the twitching in her left eye.

And before anyone could say a word, an eerily familiar voice came over the screens…

… "_Weeelll heeelllloooo~" the exaggerated and flamboyant voice floated in, not stopping or seeming to even be noticed by the 'two' currently going at it onscreen. Eerily rising from the bottom of the screens was the flamboyant version of Kanji's shadow, "If it isn't the concluding chapter of 'Bad, Bad Bathhouse'," he gave a wink and kiss towards the screen, completely obscuring the kink going on behind him, "This is your sensual host, 'Kanji Tatsumi'," the only-wearing-a-towel version of the group's punk made a display of stretching and flexing all in one like his little 'helper' shadows had…_

Suddenly it was silent again, a certain level of chagrin showing on the faces of the older members of the group, none more so than Yosuke.

"Aww damnit, not the gay version of Kanji again," he slapped his hand over his eyes; he didn't need the reminder of the gayness.

"Shh!" Chie shushed him, having the tact to keep her thoughts to herself.

The grey haired boy and the Amagi heiress just sighed deeply; there went all the 'fun'.

Rise cocked a maroon brow, before leveling her suspicious gaze with the punk, "What did _**I**_ miss?" she didn't realize she was still holding her hand over Teddie's mouth, else the idol would have heard more than an earful about _that_ dungeon.

"Uhh…" was Kanji's only response, both mortified at seeing his shadow again, relieved this wasn't some narcissistic dream of Naoto's, and worried said Detective was going to shoot him for finding that extremely hot.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, the little 'Detective Prince' was currently _distracted_ by something else entirely. Yes, somewhere in the back of her mind she still registered that two disturbing versions of herself were making out in the background, but at that moment she was staring at one thing. She'd never seen Kanji without a shirt… or acting so… '_girly_'… and _confident_… Cobalt eyes blinked several times, surprise still etched on her face as red started to color her cheeks.

Rokuten Maoh noticed the small woman staring; the red giant crossed his arms and seemed to puff up, obviously enjoying the attention. When he glanced to his side he noticed Yamato-Takeru had flown up and sat shyly on the giant's large shoulder. Cocking a metallic manly brow, Rokuten Maoh narrowed his eyes at the general-persona. Yamato-Takeru's glowing yellow eyes skirted to the giant's a moment before turning away. The little persona curled up his knees, setting his featureless face on them, and began nervously drawing doodles with his finger. It was cute, and Rokuten Maoh's shoulders shook in a fashion like he was giggling at the cute, little persona.

… "_Mmmmhhmmm," the… 'happy' version of Kanji just finished his pretentious stretch, he stood comfortably, not caring he was only in a very small towel, while putting one hand on his cocked hip while the other brought his microphone to his lips, pinky extended, "It seems that more than one sensually deviant activity has found its way in here," he gave a little giggle, leaning in closer to the camera, "quite the surprise, don't you all think?" he winked girlishly to his 'audience', before facing the camera fully taking a step back, "I know most of you were only expecting one spectrum of… 'exploration'," he rolled the word in a decidedly deviant fashion, "but it seems even I can't control 'eeeeeeeverything' that goes on in here… or out of it," again he winked at the screen, pointing at it, almost like he was pointing at a rather specific person through the pane of glass…_

Back with the crew, the gang on the sides followed the 'pointing' appendage on screen and found it was aimed directly at Kanji himself, almost like his shadow was talking straight to him.

The large young man blushed, this version of himself making everything seem exceedingly uncomfortable. But there was something… '_different_' about his Shadow, while still flamboyant and acting like a total… hrm, his… 'That' version of him seemed more 'confident'? almost like he was perfectly fine with where he was and what he was doing, like he didn't care what others thought, and could enjoy things openly, whether it was considered 'normal' or not.

… "_But hmmmmm," the practically nude version of Kanji tapped his lip 'cutely', "while it's nice to see 'others' having fun," he turned around, blocking the view of the 'kink' still going on with the 'Naotos', taking his chin in his hand and crossing his arms, for some reason the pinky was still visible, "Hmmm… it'd be nice to join, don't you think~?" he turned his head over his shoulder, a devious glint in his grey eyes as he seemed to be asking 'Kanji' directly again…_

The real life Kanji just gulped, his whole body frozen, not sure what to do about this situation. Should he try to cover up the TVs, block Naoto's view, knock everyone out using Rokuten Maoh, or just run for it?

"Whoa," came from the punk's right, followed by the sounds of popcorn being consumed, "Is this turning into what I think?" there was a definite smirk in the young idol's voice.

"Hmm," came from the left, "The devil's triangle," the Junes heir had his eyes scrunched as it looked like he was trying to concentrate hard on something important, "Buuut, they're both 'technically' chicks right? Since they're both Nao-" an elbow, courtesy of Chie, found its way to his stomach, stopping Yosuke's 'rant' before it could get to traumatizing levels.

Yukiko and their leader ate popcorn.

Naoto was still staring somewhat catatonic, no one was really looking at her, after all with what they'd just seen, how could they look at 'Naoto' the same again? Well, at least for the next few minutes…

…_the odd shadow version of Kanji made this 'weird' sound caught between a squeal and groan, it was quite disturbing, "I wonder," he was wobbling back and forth, obviously teasing his 'audience', since if anyone on the team leaned _just_ right, they could still catch a glimpse of… something going on behind the flamboyant bleach blonde. The nearly nude man squirmed with the mike clutched girlishly between his hands, "Three's a bit of a crowd, now if there was only one~" _

Real Kanji gulped…

… _Gay-Kanji winked open one eye, leaning into the camera, almost whispering as if he was yet again speaking directly to his 'real' self, "But how to choose~" there was a definitely girlish squeal in his voice as sparkles seemed to appear, because for some reason in situations like this sparkles were required. The not-quite-Kanji stared at the 'screen' his eyes narrowed in a heavy smirk as he glanced over his shoulder, just tantalizing the crowd at the obvious 'unspoken' question he was presented. _

_Then as if to completely ruin the tension he raised one hand to his cover his mouth, pinky extended, and giggled, "Teehee!"_

The floor suddenly shook with the amount of face-planting on both sides of the room, persona included…

… _flamboyant Kanji seemed to just started squealing, holding both hands in fists tucked under his chin as a disturbing blush came over his face and started doing that squirming thing again, "I've got the perfect idea!" and before anyone could so much as say of think a thing, gay-Kanji turned around, stalked over behind him like real-Kanji did, somehow still blocking supposed-kink, and raised both arms as if to grab something…_

_But before anyone could see what he was doing the camera mysteriously panned up, revealing a steamy ceiling… followed by strange, indescribable sounds…_

For a moment the team just stared, then blinked, then when the weird 'sounds' continued and all they got was a ceiling view, groaned…

"Aww damnit!" Yosuke, heel of his hand grinding into his eye like he was trying to rub the images his mind was coming up with out of his brain, "freakin' drags me in only to copout like that…"

Chie stared at the boy next to her.

Sensing dread, Yosuke turned to the dark blonde next to him, noting the 'weird' look she was giving him, "What?"

"'Drags you in'?" there was certainly something disturbing about the stricken way she was looking at him.

"Uh," the burnt orange haired boy flinched, "W-wa-wait, t-th-at's not how it sounded…" he was waving his hands animatedly in front of him, in a futile attempt to defend his 'manliness'.

Chie just continued giving him that disturbed stare.

Suzuka Gongen and Susano-o just seemed to sigh deeply behind their silly mortal masters.

Yukiko put a finger to her chin, "I wonder what shadow-Kanji was talking about?"

Their leader just shrugged his response, eating popcorn, trying to _**not**_ let his imagination get the better of him with the 'weird' sounds coming from the 10x10 TVs…

"Damnit!" that came from the complete opposite side of the room, "Just when he's about to 'reveal' the 'truth'," she clinched her fists and held them up like she was going to hit something, "Such a drama queen…" sensing something, both she and Kanzeon turned to the 'real' punk, who just staring unbelieving at her with an obvious 'are you kidding?' look. The pop-idol clicked her tongue in irritation, "ugh!"

"Tch," Kanji looked away from everybody. He couldn't stand the expectant looks they were giving him, really, it wasn't like he'd meant for his demented Shadow to come back on TV and do some weird stuff with Naoto-look-alikes… no, no, he couldn't think like that, those weren't Naoto, the dude wasn't manly enough, and the chick wasn't cute enough… er… his pierced brow twitched, this wasn't the time for him to be comparing details. Straightening up like the man he was he turned on his persona, "Oi! Maoh!" the large punk planted his feet, one fist at his side while his other hand was pointing at the massive red giant defiantly, "Get rida' that crap, its pissin' me off!"

The massive red giant reacted slowly to his master, tilting his big metal head down at the small man in front of him. For a moment it seemed that Rokuten Maoh was ignoring his master's command, then a second later the giant's shoulders seemed to slump and it nodded to itself with eyes closed. Uncrossing his arms, Rokuten Maoh reached for the brazen sword in his lap, acting like an old man as the tin giant moved slowly in getting up.

"Tch," Kanji continued to scowl, as if this wasn't bad enough the first time, now this confusing mess…

The floor shook once as Rokuten Maoh got halfway to a standing position, at that moment Kanji had looked away, expecting to see his persona swinging at the screens, not caring or just down right ignoring the surprised looks on the rest of the teams' faces. They didn't get it, this was a question he needed to answer himself, and watching _that_ version of himself come up with the 'answer' wasn't going to help him any, he just needed to…

There was no second shock as the giant stood up, this caused Kanji to blink and turn back to his giant persona, noticing he hadn't moved, "Da hell," the look on Kanji's face went from confused to surprised to angry in less than a second, "Oi, Maoh-" the punk cut himself off, about to yell at his persona for not doing what they both wanted…

That was until he saw the black and white little fairy-esque persona floating in front of the flaming giant, arms spread wide to stop him from moving any further.

"What the-" the bleach blonde punk took a single step forward before he felt something pull roughly at his sleeve. Stunned, Kanji paused, noticing that Yamato-Takeru was looking at him from over his shoulder, something determined in the general-looking persona's yellow glowing eyes before he blinked and look what had taken hold of his arm. A light dusting of red caught on his cheeks as he realized there was only one person that it could have possibly been, and she wasn't even looking at him.

"Sit down, Kanji," Naoto's voice was remarkably even, it sounded like how she spoke when they'd first met her, just calm and even and forcefully harsh. Her cap was covering her eyes, and Kanji could see she had brought her knees up to her chest, her other arm wrapped around them, he head only an inch or two from resting on them. She was staring at the screens, or at least in their direction, while her right hand had balled into a fist around the sleeve of his jacket.

He looked down at her, expecting her to say something else, _**do**_ something else. But this was Naoto, she didn't have to. "Tch," the punk pouted before turning around, the petite detective letting go of his jacket, and he sat down like a thug next to her. Neither looked at each other, Naoto sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs in a ball, Kanji propping his scowling face to look the other way with his legs crossed. He didn't want to think about how cute she looked all curled up like that, even if she might be pissed at him when this all finally registered to her…

The group collectively sighed, releasing a tenious breath they'd all been holding when the 'drama' began, and then 'dramatically' ended.

"Drama queens," slipped out from between Rise's lips in her deep sigh.

"Kuma," came Teddie's groan as he just laid back down, too much drama for him…

…"_TAA-DAAA!~" came from the screen, sparkles included…_

All eyes went back to what they'd been watching… only to be followed by dropping jaws at what they saw…

Kanji kept his eyes away, not wanting to see 'who' his shadow had picked… he wanted to make the choice on his own when the time came… too bad for him Rokuten Maoh had a different idea, sensing his master's stubbornness, or stupidity, the giant poked him in the back of the head, which resulted in him going face first into the floor. Quickly pulling himself off the floor, making sure no one saw or was gonna say anything, he glared back at his persona, "Da hell's your problem!"

He saw Yamato-Takeru, crouching on the red giant's knee so he was 'eye level' with the brash punk and pointing behind him at the TVs. The message was clear in those yellow glowing eyes, '_Look_'. And despite his better judgment, he thought, and the scowl marring his face, he did…

"Well, that wasn't what I expected…" slipped from the punk's lips at what he saw…

… _on the screen, which had been set back to 'normal' and for some reason was decidedly 'less' foggy, was shadow Kanji, holding both hands to one side of his face and rubbing them, a strange-yet-not-creepy-grin on his face, almost like a cat that was far too pleased with itself. _

_There standing in the middle of the screen, a distinct foot shorter than the nearly-nude-punk was Shadow Naoto… oversized lab coat and all, looking rather surprised as cobalt eyes kept blinking in obvious confusion. _

"_isn't this little specimen just ab-so-lute-ly adorable!" Shadow Kanji then proceeded to 'glomp', in no way suggestively, the much shorter cobalt haired inner child. _

_There was a distinct 'Eep!' heard as nuzzling became involved._

"_Sooo~ Cuuuute~~~" was the flamboyant Kanji's only response as Naoto-in-a-lab-coat turned at least 15 shades of red…_

_There was more squealing and flustering and 'awkward' moments, surprisingly none that could be taken in any context of kinky unlike everything that had happened earlier, before the screen filled with sparkles and a heart made of roses was super-imposed over a close up of Shadow-Kanji nuzzling a very 'surprised' Shadow-Naoto, before a big 'SUCCESS!' plastered itself on the screen and credits started to roll…_ _**Fzzzt!**_and the screens blipped out.

The stage area was eerily quiet…

Until someone loudly smacked themselves in the face, followed by groaning…

"Such a cop out!" "So what, was it a 'he' or a 'she'?" "Freakin' lab coat covering everything!" "… hehe… 'cute'… _*snrk*_" "Kuma…"

Kanji just put his face in hand, harshly pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes with his elbows on his knees. He didn't know what to think, was he glad he couldn't tell or was it just convenient? Was he depressed that even his 'shadow' didn't have the answer or was he relieved? In the end, did it really just not matter?

He sighed deeply, no, the only thing that he got out of that was the embarrassing confirmation that he liked Naoto as… well… Naoto. Cute, tiny, arrogant, calm Naoto…

"I'm not that short," came from his left, it was low, and soft but held just enough bite to prove it was still her talking. The Punk blinked, raising his head just slightly and looking at her. She was still adamantly staring ahead of her, at the blank screens, chin resting on her arms over her knees with her cap tilted down to cover her face from anyone else.

But Kanji could see her clear as day from his position next her, and he wasn't going to say anything about the pout on her lips, the defiance of what she knew was a lie in her eyes, nor the light blush she probably was ignoring on her cheeks.

The punk sat up a bit straighter, leaning on his arms as put his palms on the ground between his crossed legs. A slight smirk picked at the edge of his lips as he stared ahead as well, figuring it was better to move on quickly after all.

As for the rest of the team?

"It was so a dude," "no way, Naoto's a girl, even in that lab coat…" "I wonder what was going on in the background…" "If that was the conclusion, what in the world was the first part?" "Well it involved lots of steam, and sounds Teddie didn't understand-" _**Smack!**_ "Teddie!" "Oh jeez…"

They were still 'discussing' the previous channel, and if one were to look past them it seemed their persona were in on the 'gossip' as well. The two in the middle stayed silent, finding it a better approach to 'dealing' with this 'problem' then actually discussing it… especially in front of their Sempai and Rise. There wasn't a glance or movement between the two, yet an unspoken pact was met. Neither noticed how Yamato-Takeru, currently in possession of their popcorn bowl, was curled up in his little ball, perched on Rokuten Maoh's shoulder, as close to the giant's neck as possible and throwing popcorn in his mouth when motioned.

It didn't take long before Izanagi-no-Okami was back in front of them all smashing random buttons into the 00parts remote. For better or worse, there was soon to be something new to watch…

* * *

**A/N:** so... several inspirations come to mind for this, namely this one pic where someone's asking Kanji 'Who do you pick?' with a fem. version and male version of Naoto and he just has the 'weak' sign on him... plus i gotta give props for the anime, Shadow Kanji totally helped with this... and this one piccy where Naoto was yelling at her Shadow to 'stop being cute!' the kink was just thrown in for fun...

what's funny is the 'original' scene when i thought this up was totally different, it involved Naoto walking away (for whatever reason) with the team hassleing Kanji (for whatever reason) and then they start seeing M!Naoto on F!Naoto action... all of them immediately assuming it was derived from what they think is an extreme case of Narcissism on her part, which i wouldn't be surprised if she had, though i see it as more of a 'safety mechanism' ... -hits the red button- and Naoto walks back just in time to catch without anyone else noticing... then Gay-Kanji shows up, only he's no Bi-Kanji, and a 3way ensues... and they're teenagers so they can't look away... and somehow Bi-Kanji merges M!/F!Naoto into Cute-Shadow-Naoto, who's gender is as determinate as Saraph's... if you've played Digital Devil Saga 2... AKA unknown... there's a whole significance here with the fact that's its representing that Kanji's accepted he likes 'Naoto', her gender not mattering, he accepts 'Naoto' for all 'it' is, male/female/otherwise... and somehow Naoto picks up on this, while everyone else is all 'oh snap!' when they notice her... its just a set up for 'Her' channel later :3

Zero, if you are reading this, you should be familiar with this level of analyzation XD

as for everyone else, just a little fun chunk about where this was coming from/supposed to be going :3 dunno if i got it right, but oh well, the idea of Shadow-Kanji glomping Shadow-Naoto actually was spur of the moment after watching ep7 of P4A, because the thing that got Kanji to admit himself was him admitting he loved cute things :3

comments, questions, opposing views! (Review...)

Till next -slips off to work on stuff- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


End file.
